A New Life A New Hero
by Black Raven 2539
Summary: Tobias "Toby" Wayne Brooks was an ordinary struggling art and graphics college student at CUNY in New York living alone until something unexpected happened, and he noticed he wasn't who he thought he was, what he was,or that his entire life was indeed a well deep- rooted lie that started before he was ever born. Now he knows the truth, and the Avengers have his back. Toby/OC
1. Chapter 1

Tobias Wayne Brooks adjusted the strap of this My Chemical Romance Messenger bag as he walked through the crowded normal streets of New York, heading towards City University of New York to start his afternoon classes.

His faded jeans slightly stained by the white acrylic paint he was using previously in his apartment on his course project. His usual green Minecraft Creeper graphic tee fluttering slightly as the wind whipped every so often, his soft unruly thick brown black hair wavering slightly.

"Should have brought a coat." Toby muttered, feeling the chill whip up again, giving him goosebumps.

He weaved in and out of the congested sidewalk, trying to hurry, just to see if he could make it to the campus outskirts to catch a quick bite at the Wendy's,which was across the street from his department.

Toby whistled, fetching his Iphone out of pocket, scrolling through songs, his attention not nessesarily on paying attention to walking.

Toby choked loudly and fell backwards as the collar of his tight shirt cut off his whistling and breath as it was yanked from behind fiercely.

A car honked loudly but whizzed speedily past where Toby once stood. He was on the cross walk and the lights had turn green. He was almost ran over.

"You Idiot watch where your going!" A irritated man in the car honked said as he whizzed by.

A tall man in a full black suit let go of the extremely tight grip on his collar, his long shiny black hair flipped up at the end, his bright green eyes looking at him upon his slender pale face, letting his now stretched green collar go after a second, switching the ornate black cane with a large blue gem to his other hand.

"My boy, you should watch where you walk. Wouldn't wan't you to get hurt." The man said calmly, yet made Toby feel uneasy and nervous.

Tony only laughed nevously muttering a thank you before turning right instead of going through the crosswalk.

Toby settled on Three Days Grace as he glanced at his watch seeing that he was fifteen minutes early. He raised his eyebrows in acceptance before dashing into the bagel shop instead of Wendy's; going by Wendy's near lunchtime was near suicide.

Inside Toby saw nothing unusual, so he stood in line waiting, unaware of the two pairs of eyes starting intently at him.

Toby ordered a bagel and a coffee, reaching into his back pocket for a bill to pay. He smiled at the registar assistant and attempted to flirt, until she told him to step to the side because he was holding up the line.

Toby frowned slightly embarrassed as he received his coffee a minute later, cursing as hot black coffee spilt over his hand and onto his pants leaving his pale skin red and a splotch of wet on his pants.

"Hah...owwww." Toby winced in pain as he wiped himself down with a more than nesssary amount of napkins before he headed out into the street.

Toby had quickly demolished the bagel and took two wayward glaces left and right before tossing the wrapper on the street.

That's when Tobias noticed him. The unusual man clad in black behind him, staring directly into his eyes.

Toby furrowed his brow at the man before looking at his wayward trash.

Toby realized in surprise that the man was angry at him for littering.

Toby's eyes widened as he broke his gaze from the man to pick up the wrapper and threw it away in a nearby trash receptacle. Toby put his hand in a cheeky 'A-ok' sign before thorning around and walking on.

"Jesus, some people are so touchy about litter bugs." Tobias mumbled.

Tobias walked on, no longer thinking about the man in black as he turned down a short secluded alley to make it to class faster.

Tobias' eyes flashed wide with fear as a chokehold was placed around his neck, a soaked white cloth placed upon his mouth and nose by a black gloved hand.

Tobias caught a glimpse of the man's face, the same man as before, as he fought, breathing hard, feeling dizzier with every punch, weaker as he barely had any strength to stand, let alone break free. His eyes shut as his body went into a slump, unconscious From the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Another chapter! Please fave, follow and review it means a lot to me and tell me how I can make this a better fic! Thank you!

* * *

Tobias screams as the pitch darkness of being unconscious clears with a stab to his arm, opening his eyes to near blinding light. He aches and clenches as he feels fluids being injected inside his veins.

"Awake already, rat." An elderly dark voice mutters over the boy. Tobias pants in fear as he notices his wrists and legs are restrained to the table he's laying on. He looks to the side of his arm, a needle sticking out, and the man holding on to it. The man is in a doctor outfit, medical mask covering his face, but his glare was all too menacing for Tobias.

"What did you do to me?! And where am I?! Let me go!" Tobias asks as his struggling gets him nowhere.

"You'll find out where you are soon enough. And as for what I just injected, we'll find that out right... now." The man with a devilish tone takes the needle out, making Toby cringe, and then turns around to pull out a taser hooked onto a machine.

"Time for a test, rat." He turns the taser on, but rather than a typical taser static, it was supercharged. The blue and white static buzzed around wildly in the air. Tobias turned wide eyed and frantic as the taser pointed at him and grew closer.

"Wait, no. No! NO!-" An agonizing pain surged through his body as the taser touched his chest, his vision turning white, his chest involuntarily lurching forward,veins pop out of the side of his neck, his grit on his jaw enough to break teeth as Toby writhes in pain, his vocal cords paralyzed, as he took the pain in silence as the man chuckles watching, visually taking notes.

Several minutes passed, and when the taser was turned off, Tobias Wayne Brooks laid dead on the table, his body twitching ever so slightly on its own still from the remaining electricity coursing through his body, while drool escapes his mouth, no response given to the doctor's dismay.

"I'mm afraid I have killed him...Hm, perhaps a bit more." The man ponders as he fiddles with needles and tube as he glanced at the dead 23 year old on his table. He turned Tobias's head to the side, his dead eyes unfocused and dull facing the wall.

A heartbeat slowly returned to the body, and Tobias laid motionless as life began to course back through his body. Tobias looked at the wall unable to was a poster, but his head was fried, unable to process what it said. There was an image of a skull with things around it. Toby suddenly gasped and choked, trying to catch the air that had escaped him. He couldn't feel anything however, his arms, his legs, they were still going through shock.

"Wha...are...you...doing?" Toby panted and swallowed heavily almost taking all his strength to think and formulate those few half- spoken words.

"More injections, more tests." The man casually said as he filled several needles, stabbing one into Tobias's arm.

The doctor roughly grabbed Toby's face, Toby having no reaction other than to try to just focus on breathing and trying to lookat his covered face, as saliva slid from the corner of his mouth. "You died while I was still testing. Don not do it again."

Toby couldn't resist, he couldn't feel anything at least, but he was scared, frightened, horrified about what these needles have and these 'tests'. He went through needle injections one by one, followed by a pill forced into his mouth. Toby had to take it all, he was helpless, trapped, numb, weak, these thoughts plagued his head.

He felt like he was dead. But he wasn't he couln't move, he couldn't feel, but he could hear, and see what was being done to him. Was this a nightmare? Was this Hell?

All of a sudden, Toby felt burning sensation, and he felt this time. He cried out loudly in pain while his eyes were shut with pain, he had to bite down and prevent himself from screaming louder for fear of what the man might do. But he couldn't and he screamed, tear rushing from his eyes his yells and protests echoing off the walls, reaching no one's ears but his own. The doctor was holding a blow torch to the palm of his hand, watching his skin bubble and blister before it blackened, finally extinguishing the flame, the room stinking of burning flesh.

"Still needs more time." The doctor once again muttered, and before Toby had a chance to react, a gas mask was placed on his face. He felt drowzy,tears still running as his energy slowly drained from his almost unresponsive body once again.

"You're going to be very useful...rat." Were the last words he heard before it things went pitch black.

* * *

If you have questions...

Yes, Toby did die.

No, his face is not burned to a crisp or deformed in anyway.

yes this torture will continue in the next chapter.

yes you should definitely review, fave, and follow this story/ me.

:)


	3. Chapter 3

Two days.

Two peaceful, silent, _terrifying_ days.

Tobias sat on the cot of his prison, his knees pressed up against his chest, his back against the cold wall. It felt like a cold prison, it looked like a prison cell.

Cold food stared him in the face, but Tobias refused to eat it. What if it was laced like the last meal? Toby wore his clothes, although somehow it had gotten bloody, from what he couldn't remember.

His hand burned, and itched, and screamed in pain with blackened skin and oozing blisters, although well cared for with a new bandage every time he woke up from sleeping or when he simply passed out in exhaustion.

His eyes were dry, which had long ran out of tears, crying since he realized he was kidnapped tortured and thrown into the cell, his eyes red-rimmed and swollen.

"I just want to go home." Toby muttered as he hung his head down in his lap, not noticing his torturer returning, the silent mechanism opening the door to his holding pen.

"Never." The haunting cold voice said as the doctor yanked Toby out of the cell by his hair unexpectedly, Toby yelling in pain as the grip tore hair from his scalp with unbearable power.

Toby tried to fight back with his good hand, trying to claw and scratch at the hand holding him hostage.

"Let me go you fucker! LET ME GO!" Toby screamed as the doctor lost his little patience, grabbing him up by his neck, choking him before throwing him into a nearby table covered with glass and vials and beakers.

Toby screamed panicked as a broken beaker shard penetrated the inner part of his arm, blood and pain flowing freely.

Toby tried to take out the shard, crying and screaming as the shard was deep and resisted as he tried to pull it out, deeply imbedded in muscle, jagged skin and sinew.

Toby roared in pain, having enough of the courage, to just yank the glass out his arm, and with a sickening _squelch _the glass was remove with a click as it hit the white tile that was stained red.

"Ah, so it has begun to work..." The dark doctor muttered, watching the boys arm with evil twinkling eyes.

Toby looked at his arm in confusion, as he took his hand from covering his arm, showing that the cut was already healing, pain still there, but the cut had sopped bleeding, and had already begun to pucker with a scar.

Toby looked at the doctor with horror.

"What have you done to me?" The angered words came out only as a terrified whisper.

The doctor only smiled, his mask veiling it, but the smile had reached his beady eyes.

"No, no my dear boy, what have I released within you might be a better question."


	4. Chapter 4

A SHIELD agent with dark brown short hair and business suit walks through the halls of the Helicarrier. Approaching a door that automatically opens up, walking through it led him to the long tabled meeting room with a dark skinned man with an eyepatch sitting at the far end.

"Sir, it looks like we've got some HYDRA activity going on not too far from here." The suited man informs in a sophisticated yet casual tone.

"HYDRA again? They never seem to learn their lesson. What are they doing this time, Coulson, going around copying the Avengers team again?" Director Nick Fury asks, his deep stern voice echoing in the wide room slightly.

"Not this time, at least the costumes they used last time couldn't have been anymore obvious. Information leads to believe they're doing some underground lab work, possibly researching ISO or experiments that could lead into more super-powered criminals running around. But the test subject sir, is not a random person sir, its Phase 4, sir." Agent Phil Coulson details as he spreads some paperwork onto the table, Fury is over contemplating the situation.

"Let's send out a team then to check things out. We can't have them with their hands on him. Whose on board and ready to move out?"

"The usual team. There are a few others, but it'd be a safer bet to send them." Coulson says clasping his hands behind his back.

"Alright, Coulson, I'll leave it up to you to give them the order." Fury says with a wave of his hand, spinning his chair and going back to the sky view behind him.

"On it, Director. I'll get back to you on any findings when they report back." Coulson says as he organizes all the reports back into the folder.

"Will do, Agent." Fury affirms without turning around to look at him as Coulson leaves the meeting room.

* * *

Tobias is thrown back into his cell by two guards, they wear a weirdly customized gray-green suit and mask. He falls head first, feeling the cold, grimy floor scrap his forehead and nose, grunting as he sits up.

"That's it for today, rat. Soon, you will be out of this cell and in a much more better place." The scientist says with a chuckle as he walks off, the two guards locking the door. Tobias is still in shock from the outcome having glass pierce his arm. He rubs his arm and notices the mark of a faint scar blending into his skin, as well as no longer feeling the sting of the fresh scraps he received from his fall.

"What the hell happened in there...?" He covers his face in contemplation, images of the severe bloody gash in his arm disappearing right in front of him. That man said something was 'working', are they trying to give him regeneration or something? He stares at his arm for a moment, and then the hand that was burnt the other day. Even that has healed, only a few flakes of black skin left along with itchy fresh skin.

"That's great, I can't seem to get hurt now. So much for trying to kill myself to get out of here." Tobias pitifully laughs, his fist tightening at the thought of his inescapable torture. He suddenly feels his stomach tighten, a burning feeling forces him to clutch onto his stomach.

"Ugh... I can't even remember the last time I ate, I didn't think my stomach would burn up like this." He rubs his stomach to try to settle it, and just as he raises his hand, small hot sparks go off and fade quickly.

"Now I'm actually seeing things..." Tobias rubs his eyes and spots the old plate of food. He believes now that he can't seem to be hurt, that maybe the drugged food won't have affect. But there is a difference between getting hurt, and being poisoned...

The sound of a sudden explosion echoes nearby as the ground violently shakes. Tobias stands up in panic as more explosions go off, with faint screams of pain and a loud angry roar.

"What the hell was that!? Oh fuck." Tobias went into a frenzy, were those explosions more experiments? And was that monstrous roar another test subject? Would he end up like that!? The explosion increased pace, as they felt nearer to where Tobias was held up in.

"Get me outta here!" Tobias pressed his hands against the glass, yelling as small debris and dust started to fall from the ceiling. However, no one was there to here him shout. He could hear more painful cries along with hard hits being thrown, along with even more angry grunts. Whatever was fighting the guards and making the explosions, Tobias did not want to stick around to get involved. He took a few steps back and bum-rush the prison door, only to bounce back onto the floor with a thud.

"Dammit!" He yelled, the ground under him continued to tremble from the ongoing fight just outside the room. Tobias stood up and wanted to try one more time before whatever monster outside beats him into his grave. He closed his eyes, mustered up all his panic-filled strength, and ran forward. And kept going, and going, and...going? Until he felt confused and realized that he felt really hot, he ended up tripping, his face landing in cold dirt.

"Ok, that is the third time I've fallen to the ground today!" Tobias swears loudly as he lifts his head off he ground, his eyes open wide to the fresh, yet factory-filled, outside world.

"How'd I get here!?" He turns around to see a busted hole in the prison wall. As well as the cell he was trapped in having melted glass. How did he burn and bust his way through? Tobias was filled with questions, when a sudden explosion blows away another wall nearby, causing him to run away toward in fear. He kept his eyes closed, hoping whatever he did would happen again so he can just keep running without obstacles. Only seconds pass by, and Tobias feels weightless, and so fricken hot.

"I really don't want to open my eyes bu- Uwah!" Tobias cries as he realizes his feet aren't even on the ground anymore and he's flying high in the sky, not only that, but he's on FIRE. He tries to blow out the flames and pat himself down, only to cause him to fly widely in the air.

"What. Is. Going. On!? Oh fu-" Tobias cries out as he flies uncontrollably, the sight of a giant airborne ship in his direction. Being unable to stop, or not knowing how, he covers his face and braces for the worst, crashing through the large sky window and hitting a metal wall, falling to the floor like a dead body.

"What in the world!? Are you okay, son!?" Director Nick Fury runs to him and checks his body, shards of glass stick out of Tobias like needles in a pincushion, blood dripping everywhere. He then reaches for the walkie-talkie on his belt.

"I need a medical team in the meeting room, I've got a severely injured young man, stat!" He shouts in to the device. A groan comes out of the Tobias, his mind and vision spinning and foggy, trying to pick himself up.

"Whoa there, kid, don't move!" Fury orders, looking at the blood running down Tobias's forehead. Tobias hears the man's stern voice, panic returning back to him as he hastily stands up, wobbling and looking at Fury with fear.

"Easy now, I'm not going to hurt." Fury says in a calm deep tone, spreading his arms to show he has no weapons.

"How are you even standing? You're not in the best condition right now." He explains, Tobias looks slightly confused, although he felt faint stings and warm liquid running down parts of his body, he hasn't really looked at himself except for now.

"Oh my god!" Tobias shouts, shards after shards of glass stabbed into his arms, chest, legs, most of his clothes soaked in blood. Even though there was no more bleeding, the wounds closed up with the glass stuck in them! Tobias felt sick and lightheaded in horror. Fury noticed he was about to fall back down onto the ground, rushing to grab him before he falls unconscious and all falls to pitch black darkness.

Fury looked at the young man more closely, tearing his bloodied and severely ripped shirt to see a shard of glass bigger than his hand stabbed straight through the young man's heart and lung, yet the man was heavily injured to the point the injuries would have caused death.

Fury cradled the man's head, calling Coulson on his communication device.

"Director Fury?" Coulson answered a little questioningly.

"Coulson, I believe we've located Phase 4."


	5. Chapter 5

"When in the hell were you gonna tell us Coulson was alive?" Tony said shocked at Fury as the group walks down a hall in the Helicarrier, Coulson at his side.

"Don't act surprised Stark, you didn't come to my funeral." Coulson said plainly.

"It's not like you were actually dead." Tony said.

"Why are you not dead?" Tony asked.

"That's level 7 clearance." Coulson said promptly.

Tony's eyes narrowed.

"I'd like to ask, but why did we attack a underground lab without any additional information?" Steve asked, looking at Coulson, who had given the order, then to Fury, who was obviously behind it.

"You said it was a high-profile rescue mission, yet you called us back before we saw any hostage." Bruce pointed out calmly in speculation.

"And why there is a charred crater in the meeting room?" Thor added.

"Or let's just identify the elephant in the room and ask what the fuck are you up to Fury?" Tony said crossing his arms in front of his chest, the others wanting answers also.

"Will the egotistical millionaire pull his wedgie at of his metal ass and settle down?" Fury said calmly as he was leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed.

"That's billionaire to you." Tony mumbled.

"Sir, why are you standing outside of the medical room? Was the carrier attacked while we were down there?" Natasha asks.

"We weren't really 'attacked', just had a little delivery. Our rescue-y."

"You're saying our target just flew in through the meeting room and wrecked the place already? Sounds like a keeper." Clint sarcastically said.

"Exactly that. The kid looked like a red Christmas ornament when he crashed through the glass." Coulson points out.

"Perfect, something nice for our tree this year." Tony said with a serious tone, Natasha stomping on his foot out of rudeness, her heel making a clink noise against his metal feet.

"Thank god I'm still wearing my suit." Tony says relieved, when suddenly the door to the medical room slides open, one of the medical specialist walks out and whispers something to Fury before leaving down the hall.

"He's got cancer doesn't he? Well I guess it's time to break the bad news to the kid and throw him out." Tony says before strolling his way to the door, Fury extends his arm out to block him from entering.

"You're too funny, Stark, but no." Fury says, before Steve attempts to walk in.

"I'll give him an appropriate Avengers welcome." Steve says before Fury also blocks him out, Steve looks at him confused.

"*sigh* Fine, I'll interrogate the kid." Clint says regrettably as he tries to do the same, unfortunately to no avail.

"No. Natasha, Bruce, I want you in there." Fury says, the pair look surprised at him.

"Why us, sir?" Bruce asks as he scratches his head.

"Well, you two are the least threatening looking out of all of us. I mean, I'm the director, then we have the son of the thunder god, a super soldier, a guy with a huge bow, and a smart-mouth." Fury explains.

"And I'm terrible with kids." Coulson adds in.

"Fury, I'm a billionaire, and you're the goth with an eye patch, but I can understand if the kid might get to overwhelmed from my presence. Can't say the same for Goldy-Locks on steroids, Mr. America-fetish, and Green Arrow over there." Tony insultingly details, feeling the burning stares of his teammates behind him, and brushes them off.

"Im sure the lad will be overwhelmed when his sights capture the gigantic hammer stuffed into your mouth, Stark. However, the Director makes a fine point." Thor says disappointingly.

"Or an arrow sticking out of his head... But whatever, babysitting isn't my gig anyway." Clint says with his arms crossed. Steve looks at his figure, he doesn't look that threatening, does he?

"Alright, but what should we say to him?" Natasha lets out a small sigh.

"He just escaped an experimental prison, crashed into a giant flying ship, and was covered in glass shards, make him feel less tense then he already is. He doesn't know where he is yet either, be honest but sugarcoat just a bit. Let him know we're not the bad guys and he's not in any danger." Fury discuss with them, both Bruce and Natasha nod before heading in.

"By the way, sir, you never told us how he 'crashed' his way up here." Steve wonders.

"I'll save it for when everything is settled. The rest of you, give me a status report on what went on down there."

* * *

Tobias laid down in a rather comfortable bed, looking up to the rather plain white ceiling with a dome light in the center. His whole body ached while the anesthesia wears off. He hadn't slept that well in days, being knocked out while the glass shards were being removed. The well lit room felt much better than the cell he was locked in. Although he was glad he felt more comfortable, his mind was filled with today's events. Just what the hell happened? Being on fire, his cuts and scrapes disappearing in almost an instant, a huge airship, a guy with an eye patch, Tobias couldn't help but think... Pirates. He chuckled at the thought, his breathing still being a little weak. He heard all sorts of mumbling and rambling on the other side of the door, before the door slid open, and a rather attractive red head wearing leather and a plain looking guy in a purple shirt and glasses come walking in.

"H-hey there...champ?" Bruce nervously says, questioning whether that was a good greeting or not.

"How are you?" Natasha asks with a calm tone. Although Tobias couldn't help but find her attractive, his mind was still focused on other things, leaving him a bit speechless as he looks away from them, hazily staring toward the wall.

"It's the shock and anesthesia...It's okay, the feeling is normal...But we're here to help." Bruce said comforting, in a way his always calm voice can only achieve. Tobias shows sign of frustration on his face as he replays today's events in his head, along with past traumatizing images flashing in. He attempts to give a sigh, before his stomach growls loudly, the feeling of a dry and empty stomach. Bruce gives a sympathetic chuckle while Natasha has a gentle smile on her face.

"I'm Bruce by the way. This is Natasha."

"Are you hungry?" Natasha asks, Tobias blushes in embarrassment. She picks up some sort of device off the tablet off the desk next to the bed.

"What would you like to eat? Anything's on the menu." Tobias ponders for a moment.

"Pizza..."

"Any toppings?"

"Meat lovers, double." Tobias mumbles as the tablet in Natasha's hand beeps with every press she makes.

"And a bacon burger, double. And fries, double that too. And the largest drink size they have of orange juice. Please, ma'am..." He croaks, as he continues to list out as the images of food fill his mind, Natasha and Bruce look at him wide-eyed before chuckling about.

"Okay, our best man for this job is on his way to pick it up." Natasha says as Tobias goes back to being quiet.

"H-how about we talk while we wait for it to get here. I'm sure you want a lot of answers." Bruce steps up to say.

"Where am I?" Tobias bluntly asks.

"The Helicarrier, one of SHIELDS main bases of operation." Natasha formally explains.

"What does SHIELD stand for?" Toby couldn't help but ask.

"Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division." Natasha said automatically.

"So its like the FBI or some secret government group?"

"Thats the short version. Most agents in this group are...'special'." Natasha ponders for the right words with her arms crossed.

"Special?" Tobias looks at her puzzled.

"Well, it could be explained as super humans, or genetically altered beings, or gods, or man-made bio-engineered organis-." Bruce's intelligence is cut off when Natasha clears her throat loudly. Super humans? Gods? Tobias would be in disbelief if it weren't for the fact that he was a flying fireball before ending up here.

"What Bruce is trying to say is that we have a type of special power or ability, and we use this to protect people, and the world, and other worlds..." Natasha explains.

"Do I have some power?" Tobias questions.

"Yes actually. We took some DNA samples from the glass, and it looks like your genes are going through some sort of molecular change. Slowly, but surely. Would it be alright if you tell us about anything that's happened to you in the past few days? Any changes, any events? Y-you don't have to if you don't want to talk about it, but..." Bruce says, hoping he doesn't give off any pressure to the young man. Tobias gulps down as he remembers his time at that place.

Tobias decides to tell them about what took place at the facility. Prison cell, the experiments, the injections, the torture, and the man causing it all. He also mentions about the weird healing, and the whole flying and turning on fire thing.

"How terrible... But now that's all over, and the criminals have been put down." Natasha assures him. Bruce is behind pacing and mumbling to himself.

Tobias decided to not question their wording of 'put down.' That doctor was probably dead, even though as relieved he was, Toby couldn't help that uneasiness because of it.

"So you've developed a healing factor, a matured one since you don't have a single scratch... And being able to light yourself on fire, possibly the means of flight... Did they somehow get DNA on other heroes?..."

"'Other heroes?'" Tobias wonders if there are others like him.

"Huh? Well you see, these traits you have fit the description of a few other that is best saved for another conversation." Bruce says as he focuses more onto his thoughts. Tobias has way too many questions floating around in his head, but one stuck out the most.

"What are you guys gonna do with me?" He asks worryingly.

"Nothing, its your decision. You can stay here or we can just send you back to your home." Natasha says, which makes the room go quiet as Tobias feel troubled with what he could do. A sudden knock on the door breaks the silence, Natasha walks to the door as Bruce is too busy with his thought process.

"Delivery man here." Tony's sarcastic voice says as the door slides open, holding out a pizza box and a bag of food. Natasha gives him a quick smile before taking it.

"No tip? I scratched my finger when I had to reach for my wallet." Tony said with a smirk on his face.

"Let the door kiss it for you." Natasha said, pressing a button and making the door close. She turns back around to lay out the food on the bed side.

"Well, eat up. Bruce and I are going to wait outside, might as well give you a little privacy. Lets us know when your done and all." Natasha says as she taps Bruce's shoulder and heads out, Bruce snaps out of his thoughts and heads out, the rest of the gang still waiting outside. Fury turns to Bruce and Natasha with a stern look.

"So, what did the boy say?"

* * *

Back in the room, minutes pass as Tobias stuffs his face with whatever food his hand grabs onto. He's been starving for who knows how long and the sweet taste of actual cooked food was too much to resist. He gulped down his drink and gave a satisfying sigh, wiping his face with the sleeve of his white shirt. He went through the whole box of pizza, both burgers, and all the survived were afew small fries.

"Ah, god, that was too good..." Tobias said as he plops his head down on the pillow, feeling ever so bloated. It wasn't long till Tobias's mind started to wander, thinking about this decision he was supposed to make.

Should he go home? Back to school and normal living. But what about these powers, what if they go off randomly again? He didn't even know how to start them up willingly, let alone control them. And what are the chances of getting kidnapped by some revenge seeker? He wanted things to go back as they were, before all this weird stuff started happening.

Tobias gathered all his strength and stood up. With his decision in mind approached the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello and welcome to A New Life, A New Hero chapter 6!

People have been asking me was that Loki in chapter 1...and I'm just now answering you question...sorry. Yes, yes it was. Don't worry, he'll play a part in this story...be patient and ye shall be rewarded...

Enjoy!

* * *

"I-I want to go...home."

The Avengers went silent as the voice behind them spoke. It was Tobias Brooks, standing on wobbly feet, though sure of his decision.

Tony had been once again hacking into SHIELD's confidential and classified records on the low, making Jarvis crack through firewalls, re-routes, traps, and alarms, scanning all of SHIELD's files and hardware.

Tony was of course looking for that Level 7 files Coulson had refuse to disclose.

Of course, Tony was standing there, looking as innocent as he could be, hand in pocket, in a suit and open blazer, looking stylish and cocky.

"Are you sure? Nothing's better than here. Food, accommodations, entertainment, governmental surveillance watching your every move-" Tony stopped abruptly as Natasha nudged him rather roughly.

"We respect your choice, but are you sure about this?" Natasha leans forward and places a hand on Tobias's shoulder. He hesitantly nods, slightly blushing at how prettier her face looks up close. Tony taps Natasha on the shoulder to get a second with her.

"Lower your suit zipper. The more cleavage he sees, the better chance at changing his mind." Tony whispers. Natasha already frustrated at him, stops on his foot.

"And you should've kept your iron suit on." She hisses at him while he lifts his foot away from her in obvious agony and keeps his cries of pain inside. Tobias catches glimpse of this and chuckles.

"I just... Want to go back to my normal life. I've missed some at this point, a lot of catching up to do in school. My family probably thinks I'm dead by now, I'm sure they'd be happy to see me." He looks down with a sad smile.

"We can get robots to do your little homework. And how's weekly family visits sound? I'll throw in a fruit basket and a few thousand in there, they'll be fine." Tony says, clearly on edge from Natasha, effectively sliding away from her and her toe-crushing boots.

Tobias continues to look down at the floor with an unsure and worried look. Natasha looks at Tony, surprised he's actually encouraging him to stay, she looks to the other and urges them to do the same. Unfortunately, they're taking too long to think of something good to say. Tony walks up to Thor.

"Ever wanted to see a real double rainbow and meet godly babes? Goldilocks over here can sign you up for that field trip." He throws an arm over Thor, Thor looking at him confusingly.

"Uh quite. If thou wishes, we can eat and drink all day with father Odin." Thor tries to explain, Tobias continues to look the other way.

"Tough crowd. Fine, fine, I'll throw in arrow boy. Ever wanted to blow stuff up just by using a sharp pointy stick?" Tony continues his proposition next to Clint.

"He's not touching my stuff." Clint mumbles to him. Tobias would be interested if he didn't already burst throw walls and windows today.

"Boy your greedy. Ever wanted to...um..." Tony looks at Steve, trying to figure out what to get out of him.

"Hang out with the American Dream?" Tony shrugs and looks innocently guilty at Steve.

"By that he means practice fighting and improving your abilities." Steve explains. Tobias begins to actually ponder about this.

"I know what'll reel you in. The big boss himself. The head honcho showing you all types of weapons of destruction, and letting you use them. You know you want to. Getting into top secret confidential even he refuses to show us." He says, presenting Fury like a prize.

"Stark..." Fury gives him a stern look.

"I'll even throw in some tuition money if you tell me how you flew into the Helicarrier that was 2,500 feet int the air-"

"Stark!" Fury reprimanded.

"Well it's the truth."

"Pushing it."

"I always push it. That's how you get progression."

"Or a suspension-"

"As nice as it sounds...I really can't. I just want to go home, see my mom, be normal again, and just forget." Toby said, the nice gestures being nice but the place had him feel like he would end up being locked in a cell again.

_Am I really saying no to the Avengers?_

_Yep. Yes I am._

A disappointed silence flows through the air, all except Tony's hands clasping together.

"Welp, can't win'em all, right?" He walks over to the nearby emergency gate, typing in a code to open it up, a cool breeze flows in as the Helicarrier flies through the air at a steady pace.

"Off you go, don't let the door hit you on the way down." Tony says as he points at the exit. Tobias looks wide eyed at him.

"We're about afew thousand feet in the air, Stark. Close it up. If he wants to go, we'll be arriving at headquarters any minute and that's where we arrange a ride home for him." Fury explains.

"Until then, everyone, carry on with whatever. The boy is allowed to sightsee around the ship as long as he doesn't get on anyone's nerves. I can't afford anymore broken windows." Fury walks off with a wave, Coulson following behind.

"That was... Strange." Natasha said with a raised eyebrow.

"Indeed. The commander gave out without a fight." Thor said shrugging it off.

"Alls well that ends well, time for me to get back to 'work'." Tony casually walks off, Natasha attempting to stop him and give him a good piece of her mind, but sighs instead.

Clint disappears without anyone even noticing, and Steve gives Tobias a pat on the shoulder and a firm nod before leaving to the training room.

"Um... It shouldn't be too long from now until we reach the city. You could sit tight, or walk around. I'd recommend not straining yourself." Bruce tells Tobias. Natasha steps up once again, taking something off of her belt and giving it to Tobias.

"Have this, it's a radar device. Like a cell phone. It tells you our locations on the ship if you get lost." Tobias takes it and gives an quiet thank you.

"Thou will be back home in no time." And with this, the last of the Avengers split up, leaving Tobias to wonder of what could've been as he toys with the device in his hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Tobias played with the item, before watching the different detailed blimps on the radar go into different directions.

Toby had no idea where to go. So he started to wander looking at glass panels that showed nothing but sky and clouds and what looked like hundreds of workers on computers, holographic screens, and portable panels.

"Welcome to SHIELD's Helicarrier Command Center." Fury said, hands clasped behind his back.

Toby looked at him the scar peeking from under his eyepatch as Fury looked ahead at the hundreds of SHIELD operatives.

"I don't like it when people stare, son. It is a very rude habit you seem to have."

"Sorry." Toby instantly turned away.

"...It's fine. I needed to speak with you urgently,if you feel up to par after your...incident." Fury seem to hesitate, but gained his demeanor as quickly as he lost it.

"I'm fine now...surprisingly."

"Let's walk then. Agent Maria Hill." Fury called for the said agent.

"Yes, sir." Maria seemed to be at his side at the very moment he spoke her name.

"Where is Coulson?"

"I believe he is handling an issue with the Avengers, sir."

"Then you wouldn't mind walking with us, explaining a few things to Tobias here?"

"Of course not sir."

"Good then." Maria joined in next to Fury as they walk away from the busy office setting down a another hallway.

"Let's start off with who we are, as a group that is. Maria." Fury glances over to Maria.

"We are SHIELD. Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. We may go by other aliases, but that is our official name."

"Has a nice ring to it don't you think?" Fury directing his question to Tobias.

"Uh sure, if you don't ask me to say it five times fast..." Tobias says uneasily, Fury chuckles at the remark.

"How do you think a piece of metal this big stays away from attention?" Fury asks him.

"I'm guessing it has super powers too? I wouldn't be surprise..."

"I can understand that conclusion. It's just a cloaking device though. With the press of afew buttons, the carrier is invisible to the naked eye." Maria explains. Tobias finds this interesting, but is still a fixated with the handheld device, they seem to be approaching one of the blimps.

"And if you look over here, you'll see the Danger Room. Or well, our version of it." Maria points over to the left, Tobias looking over to see an open stadium, almost like it came out of a kungfu movie. Completely caught off guard by the sight to notice the clashing battle going on it.

"How even?" The only simple words Tobias could form.

"Holograms. The whole entire room is set up with projectors and scanners. If only the beach hologram had working water and an actual sun, I would love my job." Fury said jokingly.

Tobias walks toward the glass screen that cuts the hallway off from that room. Getting a better look at whose in it, he sees a familiar blue suited man. Along with a human sized fireball flying above him.

"Whose that?" Tobias asks.

"Well you already know Steve. The man on fire is Johnny. Also goes by the Human Torch." Fury points. Well at least Tobias understands the name, but he was focused on his state than his name. He was completely on fire, flame flickering off his body. Tobias couldn't help but think about himself, if that's what he looked like before crashing. Fury looked down at Tobias, and saw the interested gleam in his eyes.

"Maria, turn on the speakers, let's listen in in their smack talk." Maria walks over to a panel and switches them on.

"You could turn up the heat, Johnny. I'm want a challenge, not a sun tan." Steve's voice echoes out of the speakers.

"Hey I just don't want to dirty the room with your ashes, tough guy." Johnny's casually responds to him, pitching over a ball of fire at his direction. Steve raises his shield to take the fireball and is pushed back slightly.

"I just want to do a little training with someone who could put up a fight."

"Well I was busy not doing anything. Why didn't you ask Danny? He's got enough kick and punch for you."

"Because i need a more versatile opponent to train with, not just pure close combat."

"What's wrong with the 'Iron Fist'? You just want it all, don't you?" Johnny shrugs as he continues to float midair.

"Like your standards are any better. How many women have you tried to hit on?"

"Oh, sick burn, Spangles, could almost feel that if I weren't already on fire."

"Someone's been hanging around with Tony." Steve tosses his shield at Johhny, flying at him like a murderous frisbee. He grabs the shield and spins it back.

"Sometimes, a drinking buddies all you need." Steve catches his shield, slightly burning his hand from the hot metal.

"I bet you need someone drunk, it's the only way they'll listen to your terrible flaming puns." He equips his shield back once it cools down, giving Johnny a grin.

"Now that really 'burns' me up." Although Johnny was acting cool about it, the flames around him started to grow from inner anger at Steve's annoyance.

"Are you going to fly all day or what?" Steve digs his feet to the ground and takes a firm stance behind his shield. Johnny takes the hint and starts to fly toward Steve at an incredible speed, taking on a tackle pose as the two super humans clash against each other, sending each other flying in opposite directions.

"Ok girls, that's enough." Fury intervenes through the speakers, both of them sitting up with a groan from being planted to the ground. Johnny cools down and turns back to normal as he pats himself down, making his way towards them, Steve following behind. The hologram room turns off, showing off all sorts of different machinery and projectors, and door appearing from the glass window.

"Hope the show was good, who'd you bet on?" Johnny asks Fury as he goes through the door.

"Sorry, I was too busy listening to the ranting."

"Well, I know I can always bet on the sweet Maria to be on my side." Johnny gestures towards her.

"Don't push it, John." Maria says, completely uninterested.

"Fine... What's with the kid? He almost looks like he wants my autograph." Tobias is left in awe at what he just saw, before snapping out of his trance and looking away.

"We're just showing him around." Fury responds.

"Ah. Well I gotta go cool off, later." Johnny walks down the hallway. Steve wipes off some sweat off his forehead as he recovers from the fighting.

"I like the enthusiasm, but get some real rest, Steve. A real fighter needs plenty of it." Fury says in a stern voice to Steve.

"I just wasn't exactly tired, but alright, sir." Steve looks behind Fury to see Tobias.

"Are you showing him around, sir?"

"Something like that. Might as well before he goes back to normal living." Steve gives a firm nod to Fury as he walks off.

And so the tour continued without any more surprise events. Tobias got to see the humongous computer in the main room, the research lab and all it's scientist, included. Bruce who was to indulged in his research to notice their presence. The tour ended when Fury and Maria led him to the flight deck to check out all the jets.

"... And that is why Stark is not allowed on any jet." Maria finishes saying.

"That story gets me every time." Fury said seriously.

"But how could his body handle the air pressure while wearing nothing at all?" Tobias questioned.

"Some things should stay mysterious. It's best not to think about it." Fury points out. Maria suddenly places her hand by her ear and turns around.

"What's that?... Okay, I'll let them know." She turns back around to Fury and Tobias.

"Good news, we've reached the base. Bad news, tours over and no souvenir shop."

"Great to be back home. I'll go ahead and arrange a ride. Tobias, wait by the medical room for pick up." Fury orders and walks off.

"I have some things to pick up, i'll show you the way back." Maria tells Tobias with a faint smile. He nods.

As he walks back, Tobias thinks about all the perks of living here. It sounded great, and looked even better. Way better than stressful school and piles of work. But he couldn't help feel like he missed all of that, not to mention his mother who he actually does miss. Tobias was left and right when it came to staying or going home. Although questioning his decision again, he just wants to forget about everything that's happened, he'd rather worry about tests and grades then be in the middle of a fight against criminals or possibly back in a rotten cell.


End file.
